


Cut Loose

by Sherwhotreksings



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Grinding, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherwhotreksings/pseuds/Sherwhotreksings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian and Emma finish their dance that was so rudely interrupted in the enchanted forest. Set after they return to Storybrooke. 3x22</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut Loose

“Let’s not worry too much about Regina right now, love.” Killian takes Emma’s arm and steers her back inside Granny’s.

“How am I supposed to do that when the whole town is worried about a possible Evil Queen situation?” Emma huffs.

“I know how.” His hand slides from her back, dipping into her back pocket. He grabs a hold of Emma’s phone.

“Hey!” she shouts and lunges at him.

He just smirks and plugs her phone into the modified jukebox, pulling up her classical playlist. 

The songs on her iPod range from rock to classical and honestly, Emma is rather proud of eclectic taste in music. 

The first song that plays is a classical song; Killian’s choice. He bows and offers his hand to her. “M’lady?”

She tilts her head and gives a half smile. “Is the pirate offering to dance with me?”

“I am indeed, Swan.”

She curtsies and takes his hand. He spins her into the group of dancing townspeople.

“I thought you’d enjoy this, love.” 

She sighs and some of her stress melts away as the songs changes into a faster orchestra song. They dance until Emma’s parents, and most of the older Storybrooke couples leave.

“Ok, now it’s my turn to choose the music.” She breaks away from Killian and selects her ‘club music’ file. 

“Swan, I’m not sure how to dance this…” he says flatly.

“That’s okay because you picked a partner who does.” She moves over to him again and presses her back to his front, placing his hook and hand on her hips. She starts moving against him.

“Emma?” He practically jumps across the room when she brushes him. 

Now it’s her turn to smirk at him. “It’s called grinding and it’s supposed to be sexy.”

“Well if you meant to do that, I’ll continue. I wouldn’t want to ruin your honor...” then he leans down and whispers, “...at least not here.” He roughly pulls her backwards into him and she rolls her hips. 

By that point only the young, adventurous, people are left, and after a few more songs Ruby and Emma are the only girls there. Emma flips her hair over her shoulder, the tips graze across Killian’s chest, sending shivers down his spine. She grinds against him in an almost aggressive way and he tries,but fail, to suppress a moan. His fingers dig into her hips and use her hipbones as leverage. The music cuts off suddenly.

“I’m gonna have to stop this… party… It’s past midnight and I need to sleep,” Granny complains, handing Emma her phone.

Ruby rolls her eyes and Killian groans, after finally getting into the way Emma dances they’re forced to leave.

“Walk you home?” he says hopefully.

Emma smiles and holds out her hand, leaning into him to whisper when he takes it, “And maybe we can continue this… party.”

“I’d quite enjoy that, Swan. It’s nice to see you loosen up some.”

~o~

“What time is it?” Emma asks.

“Around 1, love,” Killian answers. He backs her up to the door and puts his hand on the doorframe by her head. 

Emma looks at it, and then at his hook as he guides her arm up to his neck with it. They study each other’s face; Killian looking at her like it might be the last time he’ll ever see her; Emma looking at him like she doesn’t quite understand how deep his look runs. He hesitantly leans down to her stopping right before their noses touch. Eyes closed, mouths parted. Emma closes the distance, bumping noses with him. He brushes his nose against hers, coaxing her to tilt her head up more. Their lips meet for the second time that night. Slow and careful at first, then he sucks her top lip, and she experimentally bites his bottom. Suddenly his hand is in her hair, running his fingers through it, skimming over her arm, and neck, and waist, and then back up to her hair. His hook draws her closer to him, as close as he can get her, her left between his. She arches back at the shift in position, but still the kisses aren’t rushed or aggressive. He brings his hand to her face, tracing the curve of her cheek until he can’t without leaving her lips.. He breaks away from her to continue his path, thumb brushing the slight dimple in her chin. 

“Henry is at a friend’s tonight and my parents are probably sleeping, if you want to come in.” 

“It’d be my honor.”

She opens the door, keeping her eyes locked on him, and tugs on his heavy leather coat until he takes it off. He returns the favor by sliding her jacket off, leaving it on the floor with his. She leads him to her bedroom and sits down on her bed to remove her boots. 

“Let me do that.” He sits down and slowly slides the boot off of her right foot, holding her calf, and running his hand up her leg before taking off her left one as well. 

She leans back onto her elbows as he kneels on one knee and runs his hand up her thigh. She lays back more as he crosses her body. Faces almost touching, their lips are centimeters apart for what seems like minutes, when only it was a second or two. She pushes her chest up to his in an attempt to get him to touch her.

“Wait, Emma. I want to do something first.”

She sounds almost disappointed, “What would that be?”

“May I see your phone again?”

She raises an eyebrow, copying his signature expression, and hands over her phone. 

“I want to slow dance with you how this land does it,” he says shyly. He scrolls through her song list, being very meticulous about the song he chooses. 

She tips her head, watching his face in concentration. 

“I’m afraid you’ll have to teach me how to do this too.” He pulls her to her feet.

She laces her fingers together behind his neck and he instinctively grabs her waist as the music softly plays in the background. They sway back and forth, feet stepping uncoordinatedly as Killian tries to catch on. 

“Is this all there is, love?”

“Generally,” Emma chuckles.

“I sort of like it,” he says as he takes the lead and turns them in a slow circle.

She tips her head back, staring at the ceiling briefly. 

“You’re bloody gorgeous, you know.” 

He says it so matter of factly, that she can’t help but choke out a laugh and skim his lips with hers. They dance through the first song and she rests her head on his chest. His heart beat syncs up with the beat of the next song and she relaxes against him. However, she starts shaking with silent laughter. 

He holds her back at arms length. “What’s wrong, Emma?” He mistook her laughter for sadness.

“Nothing. I just think it’s sort of funny.”

“What is?”

“This, us, here, slow dancing in my room, with my parents asleep in their bedroom. It’s just not what I expected to be doing right now.” This time she audibly, but still quietly, laughs. 

Her laughter is infectious, something he is rarely graced with, and soon he is laughing along with her. Still dancing, they giggle quietly to themselves, only stopping to tenderly kiss each other every once in a while.

~o~

“It’s 3 am, love. I should probably go.”

Reality rushes back to Emma, like an unwanted brick. “You have to?”

“I should…” He pulls away from her and opens her bedroom door. “Where is my bloody coat?” 

Emma peaks around his shoulder. It is missing from the spot where they dropped it previously. 

She smiles to herself and looks over to her closet; the edge of the sleeve catches the faint light. “Don’t worry about it. I’m sure it’ll turn up.”

“I couldn’t possibly leave it behind. I…” He turns and smirks at her, catching on to her scheme. 

“You’ll have to stay?” A smile breaks across her face. 

“I don’t see how I could leave in such cold weather without my coat,” he grabs her waist and speaks into her neck.

The endorphin high she previously had from dancing hits a low, and the time catches up to her. “It feels like 3 am now.”

“Aye, it does. Do you want to go to bed?”

“Sort of…” Emma says sheepishly. “I’m sorry if you’d rather not. I can give you your coat back.”

He kisses her neck. “I’ll only go if you want me to, love. I’ll stay if you want me to, too.”

“You’d stay?”

“Of course I would.”

Standing in front of him, she takes her turtle neck and jeans off. Then, in only her tank top and underwear, she slides under the covers. Killian hesitates for a second, not sure whether that was a yes or a no. He makes up his mind and sheds his leather vest and hook, but opting to keep on his shirt and pants. He climbs into bed with her and pulls her to him. She wraps her arms around his and with his free hand he sweeps her hair back and presses his face into her neck. He can feel her sigh into him. He gently kisses her neck and massages her as best he can until she falls asleep.


End file.
